


(what a waste of) a lovely night

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, almost a la la land au, also lena is extra and may be a genius but doesn't always know how to escape, basically lena's bad decisions and kara being her dark kermit, kara wears a suit and lena malfunctions, pure fluff, the nicest and most sunny dark kermit but a dark kermit nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: lena gets a bit tipsy and makes a few questionable decisions. kara is both the angel and the devil on her shoulders. also, kara plays piano much better than anyone was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading this!! i really hope you enjoy it, it's my first supergirl fic. please feel free to tell me what you think in the comment section! i really appreciate it

When it was her hosting the galas, Lena Luthor loved them. So many different people, each with their own stories, their own _lives_ , dining and drinking under glass chandeliers and gentle music.

 

She knew how to throw a damn good party, if she said so herself, but her mother’s were always… colder. More formal. Less relaxing. As the CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world, the last thing Lena needed was stress, and yet somehow the presence of her mother seemed to invite that very thing.

 

 _Speak of the devil_ , Lena thought. Her mother, appearing from a circle of people who were no doubt as snotty as a nose in winter, started making her way over to where her daughter was sipping idly on a cocktail in the corner. “Lena, darling, why aren’t you talking to anyone? I know you’re unhappy, but there’s no reason for your company’s image to suffer with the rest of us.”

 

The younger woman hid her annoyance at the thinly veiled jab. “Well, _mother_ , if you must know, I’m simply enjoying the peace and quiet.” Lillian attempted a smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

 

“Just make sure you’re still sober enough to accept your award, dear. Wouldn’t want you to embarrass yourself.” There was an unspoken _again_ in her words, a painful reminder of the last time Lena had drank a little too much at one of these events. Honestly, at this point she had half a mind to just leave. Actually, that didn’t sound like such a bad idea. She obviously would have to stay long enough to accept the award, but after that was done… Lena knew what she had to do.

 

“Of course, mother.” Her mother smirked and nodded before walking away, presumably to chat up Bruce Wayne again. _Good_ , Lena thought. _Time for me to make my exit. But how?_ She cast her gaze around the room, following a waiter who went into a back door easily. _Bingo._

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

Thirty minutes, an acceptance speech, and a few weird looks from the catering staff later, she was handing her award to her driver, who (at her behest) had pulled up outside the venue. She told him to drive it back to her house, along with her fancier jewelry, and realized with a start the extent of her newfound freedom.

 

Lena grinned widely. The night was open and free in front of her, and while she didn’t really know where to go, it didn’t matter. Around this time, it occurred to her that she probably didn’t have to sneak out of the venue, but it didn’t matter now.

 

She thought for a moment outside the gala when she heard it. Ever so softly, she could hear a piano emanating from a nearby restaurant. Without a second thought, Lena turned the handle of the door and walked towards the music. She turned her attention to the figure seated at the piano.

 

It was as if time had stopped. Sitting at the piano was a strangely familiar-looking woman in a suit with blonde hair up in a messy bun and a pair of glasses perched on top of her nose. Her brow was furrowed lightly. Long, slender fingers ghosted over the keys of the piano.

 

Two things hit Lena in the face when she realized them. One, the person sitting at the piano was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and two, her playing was as beautiful as she was. She was helpless to do anything other than watch as the playing got faster, more chaotic, but stayed just as beautiful and melancholic as before.

 

After the song ended, she watched as a man in grey called the piano player over to him. Clearly, heated words were exchanged, if the look on her face was anything to judge by- _her face._ Lena hadn’t gotten a very good chance to look at the woman while she was playing, but now that she had she’s astounded that she hadn’t realized it before.

The mysterious piano player was none other than Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Magazine, who also happened to be Lena’s (only) friend, but not like Lena had ever seen her. Instead of her usual pastel cardigans and dresses, she was donning a black suit and white dress shirt with a blue bowtie undone around her neck. Kara happened to look up while walking past, and did a double take, mouth falling open in shock. “L-Lena?!” She gasped. “But? What?! I thought you were at that awards ceremony!”

 

Lena was in shock. Her mouth struggled to form words at first, but she got there eventually. “I mean. I _was_ ,” She looked at all the people who were staring at them. Kara’s playing, mixed with her recent outbursts, had drawn the attention of nearly the entire restaurant. Lena sighed. “Not here.” She almost dragged her friend out of the establishment.

 

Once they were outside, she spoke again. “So, uh. I may have… snuck out. It was a lot harder than I was expecting, actually.”

 

Confusion and joy flooded the blonde in equal measure. “Wait, snuck out? Wh-why? Couldn’t you just, like, leave?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

Lena frowned. Kara was right. She could easily have just gone through the front door, making an excuse about meetings or something similar, but she chose a much more (for lack of a better word) _extra_ way to go about her so-called escape.

 

Kara noticed the change in expression on her friend’s face. “But hey, whatever. At least you had fun, right?”

 

The CEO swallowed. “You’re right,” She grinned lopsidedly. “It _was_ pretty fun, I’ll be honest. Who would have guessed?” Kara smiled softly, nodding slowly. Lena found herself watching the movement of her lips more than was platonically necessary. Pushing all… _thoughts_ … of her lips out of her mind, she cleared her throat. “So what brings you here? Your playing was fantastic, by the way. Actually, it’s why I came inside.”

Reddening at the praise, Kara tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and fiddled with her glasses. “Oh. Well… don’t tell anyone, I’m sure Alex would kill me, but I kinda moonlight here sometimes. Or, well… I used to, apparently. I’ve been looking for a bit of extra money, and the owner offered me a job playing the equivalent of elevator music for his customers, which, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t a fan of, but… long story short, I wasn’t playing the kind of stuff he was looking for -- aaaaand I’m rambling again. Sorry about that.”

 

Maybe it was just the effect of the drinks she had had earlier, but Lena was kind of blown away. Never, in her twenty-eight years of living, had she heard such emotion from a piece of music. She schooled her face from shock into a grin. “Well, since there’s clearly nothing waiting here for either of us, how about we get out of here? Walk around or something?” Rarely was she this bold, or this casual, but Lena figured Kara was kind of a special case.

 

If the look on Kara’s face was anything to judge by (her expression was somewhere between respect, awe, and something Lena couldn’t place), she was all in. “S-sure! Yeah! Totally. Anywhere in particular you want to go, or..?”

 

For once in the Luthor’s life, she was content not to have any set destinations in place for the rest of the night. That being said, she had a very good idea of where she wanted to go. “I might know a place.” With a wink and a flash of a smirk, she turned and started walking down the sidewalk. Kara shook her head fondly and followed her into the night.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

Kara was sure that if she was human, her leg muscles would be screaming right now. Wherever Lena was leading them was up a hill that was much steeper than either had anticipated. The lack of planning was probably due in part to Lena’s slightly inebriated state, but that was obviously wearing off as exhaustion set in.

 

The woman in question paused briefly to suck in a breath. Her lungs, even though she hated to admit it, were on fire.

 

“Why did I think this was a good idea again?” She muttered, mainly to herself. Kara’s super-hearing picked up on it loud and clear, though, and she chuckled.

 

“Heck if I know. Where are we even going?” She asked. Lena only winked and kept going, albeit with more grumbling than before.

 

After what seemed like hours (but was probably only about twenty minutes) of a steep uphill climb, they finally reached the top of a grassy hill filled with trees. Lena groaned and sat down on the grass. Kara sat down next to her, relaxing in the cool night air.

Lena took a look at Kara being seemingly fine with the impromptu hike and swatted her leg playfully. “Oh, come on. It’s not fair! How are you not even tired?”

“Oh. I, um. I work out?” A sheepish smile came over Kara’s face. She turned back towards the city, which was laid out in front of them. The two had a clear view of the last rays of light coming from the setting sun, framing the lights of the city in something that could only be described as _breathtaking_. Looking at Lena’s eyes sparkling in the light, Kara wasn’t sure if she meant the city or her companion. She turned away from her friend’s face, worried that if she looked for a second more she wouldn’t ever be able to look away again.

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Kara broke it. “You know… it really is a lovely night. Kind of a shame we got up here when we did, I bet it would have been pretty nice to see earlier. It’s like this view was made for two people to see,” She paused, a smirk spreading on her face. “Kind of a shame those two are us, huh?” She nudged Lena playfully.

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m sure it would be more appealing if I weren’t in four-inch heels.” She snuck a glance at Kara’s face, a good-natured smirk still plainly written on it, and relented. “But you’re not wrong. It’s like we’re wasting a lovely night.”

 

An idea began to form in Kara’s head. Figuring she probably didn’t have a lot to lose in this situation, she went with it. Standing, she offered a hand to her friend. Lena was so enraptured by the beauty of the woman standing in front of her that she completely missed what she said.

 

She blinked. “Um, sorry. What?” Kara’s expression faltered for a split second, but it was replaced by her usual megawatt smile in no time at all.

 

“Well, _Ms. Luthor_ , I asked you if you wanted to dance.” Kara grinned cheekily. “Figured we shouldn’t waste the rest of the sunset.” Lena felt heat travel up her neck and cheeks. A slow smile crept up her cheeks.

 

She slipped her hand into Kara’s outstretched one. “You know, _Ms. Danvers_ , I think I would like that very much.”

  
  
  



End file.
